Love Letter
by SoraYa UeHara
Summary: Penahkah kalian secara tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah alamat surat yang terselip di salah satu halaman buku perpustakaan? Mungkin pernah. Pernahkah kalian mencoba mengirim surat ke alamat tersebut? Mungkin tidak. Tapi ia berbeda, ia mengirim surat ke alamat tersebut, dan secara tidak sengaja juga mendapatkan seorang belahan jiwanya. Warnings inside.


Zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang ksatria tampan, dengan rambut keperakannya yang tertiup angin pagi Konoha. Sesaat kemudian ia memacu putihnya menyeberangi sebuah sungai yang dangkal, sehingga menciptakan percikan-percikan air yang menjadi latar sang ksatria. Seketika, sudut bibirnya tertarik saat biji mata _heterochromia_-nya menangkap sosok wanita dengan rambut berwar-

"Aaaa.. Hatake-san"

"Kakashi-senseeiiii.."

"Kakashi-kun... lihat kesini.."

"Kakashiiii.."

"Aaaa… Kakashi-kun itu tampan sekaliiii.."

Kakashi membalik badannya menghadap segerombolan wanita yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Kakashi tak habis pikir, apa mereka tidak merasa lelah? Berlari, berteriak, berkelahi. "Yo!"

"Kakashi-kuuunnnn…." Ah! Sepertinya kau salah memilik kalimat, Kakashi. Kumpulan wanita itu semakin histeris meneriakkan namamu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya"

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi-kuuunn.." mungkin kalimat yang satu ini lebih baik. Ya, setidaknya mereka sudah kompak.

Kakashi pun membuat segel di tangannya. "Maaf semuanya, sepertinya ada keperluan penting yang harus segera aku urus. Sampai jumpa."

POOFF

Kakashi pun meninggalkan kumpulan wanita itu dengan wajah kecewa. Maaf semuanya, tapi pemandangan 'indah' pagi ini hanya sampai disini.

.

.

Love Letter

Story By : SoraYa UeHara

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura

Warnings: Typos, OOC (mungkin), (mungkin) judul sama ficnya gak nyambung, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

"Malang," gumam lelaki Hatake itu. Tidak, dia tidak menujukan keadaan itu pada wanita-wanita yang ditinggalkannya tanpa pamit, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan, setelah tiga tahun berlalu, ia tidak juga mengetahui alasan ia dikagumi oleh wanita seisi desa – ya, tidak semuanya juga, tapi hapir 75 persen, mungkin? Tapi, sungguh. Yang ia lakukan hanya berlutut di depan Obito, dan berkata:

"Bunuhlah aku! Bunuh aku jika dengan membunuhku kau bisa melupakan kesedihan dan sakit hatimu. Warga desa tidak bersalah, akulah yang membunuh Rin. Jadi, akulah yang seharusnya kau bunuh Obito!"

Para hokage, Naruto, dan yang lainlah yang menghabisi Obito dan Madara saat itu, yang ia lakukan hanya duduk bersimpuh, sambil menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu. Sebenarnya ia tidak juga bisa dikatakan 'menyesali' mungkin lebih tepatnya 'mengenang'. Ia tidak menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu. Sama sekali. Menurutnya itulah hal teraik yang harusnya dilakukan. Hei! Jika dia tidak melakukan itu, mungkin semua orang tidak akan tahu kalau Obito masih hidup, dan mungkinnya lagi Sasuke tidak akan kembali ke Konoha. Melihat dari dua sisi, itulah yang dilakukannya.

Kakashi bukan ksatria, ia 'hanya' shinobi tingkat Jounin.

Dia tidak memiliki tunggangan kuda, yang ia punya hanya sekumpulan anjing ninja.

'Berkuda melewati sungai dangkal'? Haah, kenapa tidak melompat saja?

Putri? Bahkan untuk mengkhayalkannya saja ia tak bisa, apa lagi memiliki secara nyata?

Kalian berpikir ia bernasib malang? Sebenarnya tidak juga!

"Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bersampul oren, pada seorang perempuan di hadapannya.

"Yo! Sakura."

"Sensei sedang apa disini?

"Berjalan menuju gedung hokage" jawab Kakashi datar. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban mantan senseinya itu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Sensei. Maksudku adalah ada keperluan apa sensei ke kantor shishou?" Sakura sedikit berlari menyamai langkah Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama akan memberikan berkas untuk misi soloku hari ini," kata Kakashi sambil melanjutkan membaca buku di genggamannya.

"Misi? Lagi?" tanya Sakura. "Bukannya seminggu yang lalu sensei baru saja pulang dari misi solo?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah keheranan. Langkahnya terhenti, dan matanya menatap kosong ke bawah. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa khawatir. Misi solo Kakashi memang kebanyakan memakan waktu lama, bahkan pernah sampai lima bulan! Yang ia khawatirkan, bagaimana kalau senseinya sakit dalam misi, bagaimana kalau dia terluka, bagaimana kalau dia menemukan belahan jiwanya? 'A-apa yang aku pikirkan? Belahan jiwa sensei? Tentu saja ia harus memilikinya, mengapa aku malah takut kalau dia mendapatkan belahan jiwanya? Bukankah itu bagus?'

"Aku yang sendiri mintanya, Sakura," suara baritone milik Kakashi seketika menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura tak berani menegakkan kepalanya saat ini. Ia yakin, pasti wajah senseinya sangat dekat dengannya wajahnya sekarang.

"Mengapa kau menunduk terus, Sakura? Kau pusing?" tanya Kakashi. Hidung Kakashi yang tepat berhadapan dengan puncak kepala Sakura menangkap aroma stroberi yang menyeruak dari helaian rambut mantan muridnya itu.

Perlahan, Sakura menegakkan kepala. Jika puncak kepalanya berhadapan dengan hidung Kakashi, maka sudah dapat dipastikan mata Sakura berhadapan dengan mulut Kakashi-jika ia tidak memakai masker, tentunya. Sakura dengan sedikit ragu menjelajahi sebagian kecil dari wajah Kakashi, siapa tahu ia bisa sedikit membayangi wajah Kakashi.

Mulai dari bibir. 'Sepertinya bibir kakashi normal, tidak seperti yang kami pikirkan dulu saat masih genin.'

Pandangan Sakura sedikit naik ke area hidung Kakashi. 'Kakashi-sensei pasti memiliki hidung yang mancung, aku yakin!'

Berbicara tentang hidung, kali ini hidung Sakura menangkap aroma dari tubuh Kakashi. 'Musk? Atau oriental? Kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar kalau aroma tubuh sensei se-menenang-kan ini?' batin Sakura sambil memusatkan indra pembaunya.

"Ehem!"

Sakura tersentak, dan kembali tersadar lalu mundur satu langkah dari posisinya. "Ma-maaf, se-sensei" kata Sakura gugup, dengan rona merah di wajahnya. 'Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?'

Kakashi tertawa kecil mendengar permohonan maaf dari Sakura. "Untuk apa?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"U-untuk.."Sakura mendadak bingung untuk menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin, kan ia berkata 'Karena aku menjelajahi wajah sensei dan menghirup aroma tubuh sensei'. Sungguh memalukan!

"Untuk menikmati aromaku, Sakura?" Bingo! Wajah Seketika menjadi memerah. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' batin Sakura.

"Maksud Sensei?" kilah Sakura menghilangkan rasa malunya.

Sakura melihat mata Kakashi yang melengkung. "Kalau begitu aku juga minta maaf, Sakura. Aku menghirup aroma rambutmu," ujar Kakashi polos. Sangat polos hingga menciptakan rona yang semakin jelas di wajah Sakura.

Sakura menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'

"Ah! Se-sensei, sebaiknya Sensei me-membawa buku ini saat misi sensei nanti." Sakura lalu menyerahkan sebuah buku dengan sampul hijau bergambar tiga helai daun, dalam usahanya menghilangkan suasana 'kaku' di antaranya dan Kakashi karena insiden 'saling mengendus' barusan. "I-itu buku tentang medis. Aku yakin itu akan sangat membantu Sensei saat misi nanti."

"Wah, kau sangat perhatian, Sakura. Terima kasih," ucap Kakashi sambil mengambil buku dari tangan Sakura.

Setelah buku itu berpindah tangan, Sakura pun segera pamit. Ia ingin sesegara mungkin menenangkan dirinya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, Sensei. Sampai jumpa."

Baru sekitar tujuh langkah berjalan, Sakura membalik badannya karena intrupsi dari Kakashi.

"Musk!" teriak Kakash, matanya menyipit, dia pasti sedang tersenyum.

Saat itu juga, kedua kaki Sakura serasa tak bertulang. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku memikirkan aroma tubuhnya?'

~TBC~

Hallo..

Saya kembali setelah lama menghilang. Kali ini saya publish fic kakasaku yang baru, sakaligus ini fic kakasaku pertama yang multichip.

Oia, sebenarnya idenya udah lama muncul, Cuma baru sekarang idenya bisa dikeluarkan dari kepala.

Jadi, mohon review dan kasih saran serta tanggapan kalian ya mina…


End file.
